Dying To Please
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Roy and the group get's sent to the west to find a killer, but what happens when Riza's past comes back. And when Roy tells Riza how he feels will she be taken by a kiss of death or love.
1. why this dream

Dying To Please

Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Furey, Vato Falman, and Heymans Breda, stood in King Bradley's office. "You six will find a murder. He only kills women. He only kills in the west, you six will be going to the west to find him. I want him here dead or alive." King Bradley said. "Sir." they all said saluting. They where all getting ready to leave. "One more thing." King Bradley said. They all turned around. "Wear civilian cloth. But at all times keep guns on you." King Bradley said. "And Hawkeye don't get killed." "Yes sir." Riza said saluting.

They all walked out of the office. "Why do we have to do this?" Kain asked. "I don't know but I think it's stupid." Roy said. Havoc shrugged his shoulders and lit a ciggeret. "When are we leaving?" Riza asked. "We'll leave tomorrow at 9 a.m it will take about two days to get there." Roy said. "Can I bring Black Hayate with me?" Riza asked. "Yes it would make you look more like a civilian." Roy said. "I'll make us ID's tonight. We can study them on the train." Kain said. They walked into their office. "I was thinking shouldn't Hawkeye like be one of are daughters or wife or something, that wouldn't look suspicious." Havoc said.

"Good idea, Furey make sure Hawkeye is like married to one of us. She could only be Falman's daughter." Roy said sitting down at his desk. "I'm not that old." Falman said sitting down. They all rolled there eyes and sat down. "Okay I'm out for the rest of the night." Havoc said getting up. "Where are we going to meet?" Havoc asked opening the door. "We'll meet in Central Station at 20 minutes tell 9." Roy said. Havoc shrugged and walked out of the office. "I should get home and make the ID's." Kain said standing up, and walking out. "I'm going to get some donuts." Breda said getting up and walking out. "I'm going home." Roy said, getting up. "You open that door and I'll shot you." Riza said.

"I'm going home when I'm done with my paper work." Roy said turning around, sitting back down at his desk. "I have to get home and pack." Falman said, getting up and leaving. "You know Breda isn't coming back, right?" Roy asked. "I know, but he's done with his paper work." Riza said. Roy sighed, and started to sign more papers. Riza got up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us coffee." Riza said leaving. She opened the door and looked back. "If you're not here when I got back you're done." she said shutting the door behind her. _She just blew that idea_ Roy thought. He started to sing papers faster then he had before.

_I want to get home so I can sleep and pack_ Roy thought. Riza came back and to her surprise Roy was still doing his work. "Here you go sir." Riza said putting the cup on his desk. She picked up her paper work and walked over to the couch to do her work. She looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. Roy picked his stuff up and sat down next to her. It was more comfortable to sit on the couch them the hard chairs. "Ug... damn pen." Roy mumbled. His pen had just ran out of ink. Riza sighed. In his front pocket was another pen. She reached over and grabbed the pen. "Here s—," She fell over and landed on his lap. "Here let me help you." Roy said helping her get up. They both looked up the caught each others eyes.

Roy couldn't stop, he leaned forward and kissed her. At first Riza was surprised, but them she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around his waist and pulled her closer. The door opened, "Sorry." it was Kain Furey. He quickly shut the door. Riza and Roy hadn't even noticed. Roy pulled away. "I'm sorry." he said. Riza got up. "I-I-I have to get going." she blushed furiously and ran out of the office. _Did I just kiss her?_ Roy asked him self. 'No shit!' _'I hope you know you like her'_ 'no dip. His stomach still has butterflies.' _Who the hell are you guys_ _'where the voices in your head'_ "I've gone insane." Roy said. He got up and walked out the office door. "Sir here are the papers you wanted." It was Kain he was as white as a ghost. "Thank you." Roy said taking the paper and walking past him.

Roy walked down the sidewalk. _I have to go tell Maes_ Roy thought. 'You know he's just going to tell you that you're in love' _I'm not in love it's only lust, I hope_ Roy thought. _'Why would we lie to you, you love her'_ _Will you LEAVE ME ALONE_ 'okay' _'we where just trying to help'_. Roy knocked on the door to the Hughes' house. It was 8 so Gracia and Maes where probably still awake. Maes opened the door. "Hey what's up?" Maes asked. "I need to talk to you." Roy said. Maes sighed, letting him in. "Gracia just got done making apple pie you want some?" Maes asked. "Sure." Roy said. Maes got two pieces and two glasses of milk. He placed them on the table. "Alright now what is the problem?" Maes asked with a smile.

"Um... it's Hawkeye." Roy said. "What did you and Riza get in a fight...again?"Maes asked taking a huge bite. "Not really." Roy said scratching that back of his head. "Than what?" he asked. "We kinda, um we... we made out." Roy said. Maes spit the milk out that was in his mouth. "Really!" he looked very interested. "Where?" he asked. "At work." Roy said looking down. "Did anyone see you?" Maes asked. "I think Furey might have seen us." Roy said. "... wait why are you telling me this?" Maes asked. "It wasn't like when I made out with all the other women. My stomach felt like it had butterflies in it, and I was sweating." Roy said. "So your in love." Maes said. "No I can't be, It's just lust. And she my subordinate she's way to good for me." Roy said.

"What ever you say Roy." Maes said reaching over to take Roy's pie. Roy smacked his hand. "I want the pie." Roy said. "But to let you know that isn't lust." Maes said. Roy ate the pie in one bite. "Did you even taste it?" Maes asked. "What the kiss or the pie?" Roy asked. "... the pie." Maes said. "Yeah." Roy said drinking the whole glass of milk. "Roy just think about it, now get out of my house so I can have sex with my wife." Maes said, he was joking around. "Dude I don't want to know what you and Gracia do." Roy said joking around. They laughed and Roy left. Roy walked down the street. _Let's see got strait and take longer, or go through that park and take a short cut_ Roy asked him self. _'I would go down the park'_ 'Take the long way home'. "Okay let's go through the park." Roy said.

He walked through the park. When him self, Riza and Maes where younger they would always would come here and run around have fun. Roy smiled at the thought, one time in late summer Riza jumped off the dock and got her dress got caught. Roy had jumped into save her. And in the end a fish had swam in his pants. It was so funny. He almost started to laugh. No one was out tonight. He walked out of the park. There a chilly breeze. _Damn my balls are frozen _Roy thought. He decided to run to his apartment.

"Cold, cold." Roy said as he opened the door and shut it behind him. "Really cold." he said. _Alright have to take a shower and then pack_ Roy thought turning on the nice warm water for a shower. He got his pajamas. They where pink pajamas with little dogs, and they came with pink fuzzy slippers. Elysia had gotten them for him, she was sad because she had wet the bed on his new sheets so she used her dads money and got him new pajamas. (A/N Im going to be writing that story soon so look for it) He took a quick shower and changed. "Okay, let's see I need underwear, shirts, jackets, pants. Bathing suit." Roy said. He put a bunch of cloths in the bag. "Okay then I need my watch, ring, journal." Roy said putting the things in his bag. He grabbed something nice to put out to wear tomorrow. It was a blue shirt and black pants. "Time to go to sleep." Roy said turning the light of and lying down on his bed.

_Roy looked around he was in a dark room. He got up, he felt light headed and almost fell back. He looked down at the floor it was filled with blood. He touched the back of his head. He brought his hand back to his face it was his blood! He started to walked through a door. He looked out the broken window that was at the far side of the room. Outside it looked ready to rain. The grass was dead. All the other houses down the street looked abandoned. He kept walking. He felt a pain in his right leg. It was bleeding too. He wanted to stop but he knew he had to go and protect something. 'It's the most important thing to you' his mind kept screaming._

_He opened the door that was on the other side of the room. He walked through it was empty. It looked like an old dinning room. He kept looking around. There were stairs on the left side of the room. He walked up. One of the stairs broke under his weight, almost falling her grabbed onto the stair above it. He walked into the room on the top of the stairs, there lying in the middle of the room was Riza cold and dead. Roy was shocked, he wanted to cry, of kill who ever did this."Dying To Please." someone whispered in Roy's ear. He turned around and came face to face with a man. _

Roy jolted up. he was covered in cold sweat. _'Good morning sleepy head'_ ' yeah morning' _did you guys make me dream that?_ 'No It's what you dream that happens, not us' _'if you don't stop things like that could happen'_ _hey what is that supposed to mean?. _Roy sighed. "I should really need to stop talking to my self." Roy said. He took a quick shower. And then changed. Grabbing his suit case he made his way out the door. He walked down the side walk to get to Central Station. Everyone was already there but him. Riza had gotten all the tickets. When Roy looked at her he got a flashback of his dream. The all got on the train.

Roy looked pail and had sweat on his face. "Sir, are you okay?" Riza asked. "Yeah I'll be fine." Roy said. Black Hayate laid on Kain's lap the whole first hour. Then he'd move around and stretch and then spread his legs to get some air. Roy looked sick. "Sir?" Riza asked. Roy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and then came back. "Roy is something wrong?" Havoc asked. "I just need to lay down." Roy said. Riza got up and sat by Roy. Letting him use her lap as a pillow. Roy looked really sick. It was either the dream or just being near Riza. "Oh I almost forgot." Kain said pulling papers out of his bag. "I made ID's for all of us. Havoc your knew name is Mark Andrews. Falman you are Adam Brown. I'm Kory Brooker. Breda you are David McDonald. And Riza you are Sarah West and Roy you are Eric West. You guys are married." Kain said pointing to Riza and Roy.

Both of them weren't listing they where both asleep. When Riza woke up her head was on Roy's lap. "How close are we to the West?" Riza asked rubbing her eyes. Kain, Havoc, Breda, and Roy where playing cards. Falman was looking out the window. It was night time. You could see the moon out the window. They where going over an ocean or maybe it was a big lake, Riza couldn't tell. "We'll be there in two days." Roy said. "How long are we going to have to stay?" Kain asked. "Well when I called King Bradley, he said we would have to stay tell we found the guy. But I told him are new ID's and he thinks that me and Riza should get a house, so it's like we're married." Roy said, laying down his cards. He had 4 A's winning again. Riza yawned again, she leaned back on Roy's shoulder. "Wake me up in the morning." she said falling asleep. "This is going to suck." Jean said. "I think we should start calling each other are new names so we get used to them." Kain said.

"What ever." Roy said looking over his cards at everyone. "Wait if me and Ri— Sarah have to get a house do we have to buy furniture and stuff like that?" Roy asked. "Well yeah." Mark said. "Wouldn't that be a waist of money?" Adam asked. "It would be." David said. "Well what ever I don't have to pay for it the state dose!" Eric said. "That's not a good way to put it, Ro— Eric." Kory said. Eric shrugged his shoulders, "stopped caring." he said. The next day was boring, Eric called the moving company in the west and told them to buy a nice house, and get furniture for it and he would pay them when he got there. It wasn't that bad, the price for houses where much cheaper there then in Central. All of them pretty much slept the hole time. Sarah got up, it was early morning.

"I'm going to change." she said getting some cloths out of her hand bag. She had to move Hayate to get to her cloths. She walked out of the cubicle and walked down the hall. When she came back she had on a purple long sleeve shirt, and a black skirt. Everyone else just stayed in their same cloths. "Look there it is." Sarah said pointing to the buildings off in the distance. "We should be there in 10 minutes." Kory said. "Good I think I'm sick from being on this train." Eric said. "Me too." Mark said. "I was thinking to save money should we like share apartments?" Adam asked. "We could do that." David said. "Like David could stay with Fa— Adam, and I could stay with Mark." Kory said. "That would save us money, and everyone would have to take a different side on the west city. David and Adam could take down town. Mark and Kory could take mid-town. And me and Sarah could take up town." Eric said. "Sounds good, now remember we aren't here for a vacation." Sarah said cooly but that's not what she was thinking. _This is so cool! I never thought I would ever come back to the West!_ Thought Sarah.

"Look we're here." Kory said. "Okay once you guys get apartments call us." Eric said handing them a phone number. "Later." they all said taking there different ways. Eric and Sarah got picked up by the moving company. They drove a long time before they pulled into a drive way_ Okay we may not be close to where I lived, but maybe I can go visit everyone at the home!_ Sarah thought with a smile on her face. Black Hayate yipped with excitement. He popped his head out of Sarah's hand bag, that was big enough for him. They pulled up to a two story house, it was painted white and had a red trim with green window shutters. "It's so pretty." Sarah said with a smile.

"Thanks." Eric said to the driver getting the bags out of the trunk. "Ready to go in." Eric said. Sarah took her bag from Eric as they walked into the house. The inside was so pretty it had a nice hall way at the entrance with gold tile floors. They walked into the kitchen. It had a bar that was filled with wine already. They had pots and pans. Sarah opened the refrigerator to find it was already filled with food. They walked into the dinning room, it had a nice table with four chairs. They walked into the living room.

There was a huge T.V. and a couch and two recliners. They walked out onto the indoor porch. It had a screen roof and a pool in the middle with a Jacuzzi. And across from that was a extra house, inside was two beds. A couch a small T.V. and a bathroom. There was another room that had work out equipment. They walked to the up the stairs in the house. The stairs twirled around . There was only one bedroom. But it was the best one. It was painted a nice red color and had gold trims. It had a king sized water bed. And a two dressers. It had a nice desk with a mirror. They walked to the bathroom. You had two open glass doors to get in.

It had a Jacuzzi tub. And a 2 showers. It had two sinks and a toilet. It was all painted a nice gold and green color. The hole house was with the four colors red, green, and white and gold. It looked perfect. Sarah jumped on the bed. "This is so nice." she said. Black Hayate jumped out of the bag and jumped on the bed with her. "I could fall asleep right here." Sarah said. Eric got on the bed to. "Me too, that train ride took a toll on me." he said. The door bell rang, "you go get it." Eric said. Black Hayate jumped off the bed and yipped running to the door. "You." Sarah said. "No, let's both get it." Eric said. They both got up and went to get it.

Eric opened the door to be greeted by a woman. "Hello, I'm your new neighbor, Clara." she said with a smile. She had short brown hair and green eyes with big glasses it front of them. Eric just stared at her. She started to become on comfortable. Sarah pushed him out of the way. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Sarah and this is my husband Eric, why don't you come in and I'll make us some tea." Sarah said with a smile. They all walked into the kitchen. "Okay now let's find us some tea." She said looking around. Hayate yipped jumping on her. "Hayate no jump." Sarah said. He sat down.

Eric opened the refrigerator door and pulled a beer out. "Good, beer." he said opening in on the side of the counter. "R— Eric." Sarah snapped. "What?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "I found it!" Sarah cheered. "She poured two glasses of ice tea. They all sat down in the living room. Eric was already asleep on the couch. "I'm sorry my husband is a idiot." Sarah said. "I was wondering if you and your husband would come to my house party this Friday. You would get to meet the other people in the area." Clara said. "We would love to." Sarah said. "My house is the blue. It starts at 6. Me and my daughter would love if you would come." Clara said.

"You have a daughter?" Sarah asked. "Yes, here name is Amber." Clara said with a smile. The phone rang. "Sorry one moment." Sarah said picking up the phone. It was Mark. "What's up?" Sarah asked. "We couldn't find a apartment." he said. "You can come and live with us, we have another house that's attached to ours." Sarah said. She gave him directions and hung up the phone. Sarah patted Eric's chest. "Mark and Kory are coming to the house for the night." Sarah said. "Whatever." Eric said turning over on the couch. "Well I better get going, I have to go pick Amber up from school." Clara said getting up. Sarah walked Clara to the door and they said good bye.

As Clara was walking down the drive way. Mark and Kory came up to the house. "Hey you guys." Sarah said letting them in. "Where's Roy I mean Eric?" Mark asked. "He's asleep on the couch. I'll show you guys where your going to be sleeping." Sarah said opening a glass door that lead to the porch. "Nice house." Mark said. "I have to say I like it." Kory said. "Good thing I brought my bathing suit." Sarah said with a smile. "Alright dinner will be done is an hour make sure your here in time, and no I'm not going to come and get you." Sarah said leaving them behind. "Eric what do you want for dinner?" Sarah asked. "I want spaghetti." he said and fell asleep again.

A/N Time

Holy piss that was really long. I love this story. I hope you liked it. I tried to explain a lot of stuff in this chapter so I don't have to do anything else in later chapters. I'm sorry if I spelt anything wrong. My PC. Is messed up and the spell check doesn't work to well. '. Well I hope you liked it. Those who are wandering when Roy talks to him self there are two others like when _it like this_ it's Roy. But if its_ 'like this it's one of the people in his head'_ 'or like this'. Well later.

- Ember -


	2. I love you

Dying To Please

Riza was making spaghetti for everyone. They sat down at the table, in the dinning room. "Okay. I don't like the stupid new names they take to long to remember. I think we should just stick with are real names." Roy said. "Same." Riza said. "I think we should too." Kain agreed. "But we have to call each other by the first name not the last name." Jean said. "Okay, Riza call Falman and Breda. Make sure they know." Roy said. Riza got up and called them. They liked using there really names too. "Okay tomorrow are you two going to your section to look over?" Roy asked. Riza turned on the TV. To see if anything was on the news. There was, Another woman had been killed. "Okay me and Roy will take this one." Riza said getting up.

Roy was already done with his food. They grabbed there watches out of their bags. And walked out. The moving company had left them a car. Roy had bought it. Riza got in the driver seat, Roy was in the passenger seat. "Roy comb your hair back so you look different." Riza said taking a comb out of her bag and gave it to him. He brushed his hair back. He hated that look but what ever. Riza got her hair pin out and put her hair up and she drove down the street. It wasn't that far to get where it was it had happened in an ally. Not a good place for a woman to walk. She parked the car. They got out and walked down the street. Hopefully the police hadn't touched anything yet.

But knowing the news it happened yesterday. They walked in the ally where it had happened. All that was left was a blood stain. "That's great we can't even tell what the coss of death was." Riza said. "Oh, I have an idea." Roy said. "A first for everything." Riza said under her breath. "We could go to the one place. That has the dead bodies and people figure out how they died." Roy said. "Good job Roy. Hurry up." Riza said. They got back in the car and drove to the thing. (A/N I can't think of what it's called.) They pulled up and Riza parked the car. Walking up the steps they made there way in. "Hello how can I help you?" the lady at the desk asked. "You could help me in 3 ways." Roy said with a smile. "Your married." Riza said grabbing his ear.

"The woman that was killed we need to see her body." Riza said. "Um.. Only police are allowed to see the bodies." she said. Riza and Roy took out there pocket watches. "Um right this way." she said standing up and letting them go in the back. "Here she is." the girl said opening the thing she was in. The woman was pail. Riza looked at her chest where a bullet hole was. Roy and Riza studded the hole. They both gasped. "The person is using Alchemy." Roy said. "And it's the same Alchemy I use." Riza said. They looked up. "I didn't know you used Alchemy." Roy said. "Look see the skin around the hole its been burned. It's a type of Alchemy that I use. You make the bullet on fire and it burns the thing or person." Riza said.

_I think I know who might be doing this_ Riza thought. "Thank you." Riza told the girl. Roy and Riza got back in the car and drove back to the house. It was quite they whole ride home. Except the radio, Roy insisted that they keep on. Havoc was asleep when they got home. Kain was washing the dishes. "Did you find anything out?" Kain asked. "Yeah. He uses Alchemy." Riza said putting her purse down. Black Hayate was fast asleep on the bed up stairs. It was 8. Riza climbed up the stairs, and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the bath water. It felt so good on her skin. Sinking down in the water, she scrubbed her hair to get all the dirt out.

She got out and changed. She remembered something. She had told Clara that their names where Eric and Sarah. "I hope she forgot." Riza said drying her hair. She put her blue pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom. It was a really nice house. She walked down stairs to see Jean and Roy watching some show. Riza jumped over the couch and landed in between them. "What are you watching?" Riza asked. "Family guy." they both said not moving there eyes from the TV. Kain was in the kitchen cleaning.

Once the show was over, they all sat down to talk. "Okay, tomorrow Jean and Kain you need to tell the police that the problem solvers are doing the investigations on the killings." Roy said. (A/N if you didn't know problems solvers is another name for State Alchemist). "Me and Roy will go and talk to the family see if anyone wanted her dead, or if it was a random killing." Riza said. "That's not fair. I wanted to go see if there are any good looking girls here." Roy said. "Roy your supposed to be married!" all three yelled at him. "I don't know how to act married." Roy said. "Wait! Roy tomorrow we have to go to Clara's welcoming party." Riza said.

"That will be fun." Roy said. "Jean, Kain. You should try and find a apartment to live in tomorrow so we can take more ground." Riza said. "Alright." Jean said. "Okay. I'm going to take a shower." Roy said getting up. "I'm going to take a shower to." Jean said getting up and opening the glass door to get to the other house. (A/N that is a really house. It's one of my X boyfriends house) "What about me." Kain cried. "There is another bathroom." Riza said pointing to the door down the hall. "Thanks." Kain said, going to get his cloths from his room. This left Riza to her own thoughts. Black Hayate came out from under the couch and jumped up onto her lap.

Riza turned on the TV. There was nothing on, no good movies. _I could call Gracia or maybe I could even call my mom_ Riza thought. She picked up the phone and called someone. "Hey mom." Riza said. "Oh Riza, how have you been?" she asked. "I've been fine. Guess where I am." Riza said with a smile. "Where?" she asked you could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm at the west where you adopted me." Riza said. She didn't have much memories of when she was little, only of her real dad. "Well baby I got a call on the other line." she said. "Love ya mom." Riza said hanging up the phone. It was kinda funny how she had come to be in the military. She had been adopted, and one of her cousins happened to be Gracia. Gracia's parents had died and she was living with them. Riza's older sister was Sapphire.

They ended up moving to a place called 'Winter Garden' that's where she met Roy and Maes. Riza picked up the phone and called Gracia. "Hello?" It was Elysia. "Hey Elysia it's auntie Riza is your mommy home?" Riza asked sweetly. "Yes. One moment." she said. You could here her running through the halls to find her mom. After a minute Gracia came on the phone. "Hey girl." Gracia said with a smile. "Hey." Riza said. "Where are you I called your house but no one picked up." Gracia said. "I'm out in the west, for a mission for King Bradley." Riza said.

"Is Roy with you Maes has been worried about him." Gracia asked. "Yeah everyone is with us." Riza said. "Maes wants to talk to him." Gracia said. You could hear Maes in the back ground asking for the phone. "Hold on let me go see if he's out of the shower." Riza said. She got up and put the phone on the holder. Riza walked up to the room and knocked on the door. Roy opened the door her was in red pajamas, his hair still wet. "Maes is on the phone for you." Riza said. They walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Riza flipped through some channels still nothing. Roy and Maes where yelling at each other. Well it was mostly Roy who was yelling.

Roy hung up the phone with a loud clang. "Sir, don't kill the phone." Riza said still trying to find something to watch. "I'm going to bed." Riza said turning the TV off. She picked Black Hayate up and walked to the stairs. They both walked up the stairs and crawled into the bed. Hayate laid in between them. Every time Roy moved a little. Hayate would bite him. "Why the hell is your dog biting me!" Roy yelled. "He thinks that your trying to hurt me or he just doesn't like you." Riza said. She picked Hayate up and placed him on the other side of her. Roy moved closer to her, "Sir, what are you doing?" Riza asked when she felt his arms go around her waist. "I'm not used to sleeping alone, And I'm freezing." Roy said.

"You know Riza your hair smells nice." Roy said he buried his head in her hair. Riza smiled she was cold to. _Riza opened her eyes. She felt something warm. She looked over at her side. It was Roy! He wasn't breathing. Riza jumped up only for pain to hit her in the stomach it hurt to move. "My dear Riza. It's been so long since I've seen you." a voice said. It was a males. She turned around to come face to face with the man known as her father. "You know you would have made such lovely grandchildren with him." the man said grabbing Riza's gun from her side. "He tried to protect you tell the end" he said_

"_You became a State dog. Now both of you are dying to please." he said shooting her. "Roy I'm sorry." Riza whispered falling to the ground. _Riza jolted up. Roy woke up. "What is it?" he asked. Riza was sitting up, she put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't breath. Tears where falling from her eyes. "Riza what's wrong?" Roy asked. She turned to him and hugged him. Roy was surprised. Her wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong?" Roy asked. Riza hiccuped a couple times. Roy laid back down with Riza still crying in his arms. "Roy." she chocked. "Yes." Roy asked. He looked her in the eyes. "Promise me, promise me that you won't die." Riza said.

Roy was surprised by the thought. "I promise, if you do the same thing." Roy said. Riza smiled weakly and hugged him. "Riza to tell you the truth, I've been having this dream where you are dead and I turn around and a man says 'dying to please' and kills me." Roy said. "I had a dream like that to but you where dead. I think I know who's killing people." Riza said. Roy looked at her surprised. "Who?" he asked. "I think it might be my real dad." Riza said. "Riza, let's not think about it right now. Let's just go to sleep." Roy said. Riza laid her head on his chest. Roy kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

The next morning was hell. Roy wouldn't get up. Jean had the shits from eating the train food. Kain had to pee but the bathroom smelt gross. The hot water wasn't working. By the time it was 11. Jean was done. Kain pissed out side. Roy was up, Riza had pored ice cold water on him. And the yell woke everyone on the street up. It was Friday. Jean and Kain got all their stuff and went out to find an apartment. Falman and Breda was already gone looking around for the killer, or out eating. Riza and Roy where trying to get dressed. They ran out of the house.

The neighbors watched them push each other to get to the car first. "Bring it old man you can't top my speed." Riza yelled back at Roy. "You little bitch." Roy yelled tackling her to the ground. "I'm driving." he said with a smile. "My ass or should I say your balls." Riza said kicking him right in the nuts. "AHHHHHH!" Roy yelled falling to the ground. "Who's the little bitch now." Riza yelled. After a minute of everyone watching them Riza helped him up. They got in the car and drove off. "That was embarrassing." Riza said. "Why where they staring at us. That's how Gracia and Maes act." Roy said.

Riza shrugged her shoulders. How where married people supposed to act. They pulled up the house where the woman's family lived. They got out and walked up to the door. Roy knocked on the door. A old woman answered the door. She looked like she had been crying. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Hawkeye. We need to speak to you about your daughters death." Riza said. "Yes, please come in." the woman said. Riza and Roy walked into the house. There was a man and a young child in the living room. "Are you going to find out who killed my wife?" the man asked standing up. "We're going to try." Riza said.

"I hope you don't mind if we ask you a couple questions." Riza said. "No not at all." the man said. "Was there anyone that may have wanted your wife dead?" Riza asked pulling out a small note book from her purse. "No, not that I know of." the man said. "Well, maybe we should have called Maes, after all." Riza said. "Great job Riza." Roy said. "I didn't see you getting out of bed this morning." Riza said. "If you don't mind me asking are you really police?" the man asked. "We're State Alchemists." Riza said. They both took out their pocket watches. The cell phone that Roy had got yesterday rang. (A/N I know they didn't have them back them but it's my story so oh well). "yeah." Roy said picking up the phone. "Alright we'll be right there." Roy said. "We have to go. There's been another killing." Roy said.

"Sorry we have to go." Riza said. "Where is it?" Riza asked as they got in the car. "It was just a mile away. Now the killer is ether going left to Breda and Falman or right to us. Kain and Jean are already investigating the body." Roy said looking at her. She looked worried. Her hands where white from gripping the steering wheel. Roy grabbed one of her hands. She looked over at him. "It's okay." Roy said. Riza smiled. Roy called Falman. "Have you found him?" Roy asked. "There isn't anyone, it's like he disappeared." Falman said. He was on speaker phone. Roy sighed hangup. "I know how he leaves." Riza said. "How?" Roy asked.

"It's a type of Alchemy. He hasn't left. He's still there trying to find a new victim. He'll take a shape of another person." Riza said. "I'm positive. It has to be my father." Riza said. It was 4 when Riza and Roy made it home. Kain and Jean had found a apartment. The only problem was that there was only one bed. Riza took the upstairs bathroom and Roy took the down stairs. Black Hayate was glad when someone got home. Riza changed into a nice plain red dress. It came down to her anckles and had small straps. She wore her hair down and wore red high heels. Roy wore a pair of black pants and a red shirt, with a black jacket. He wore black shoes. He put an gold ring on. Riza put a gold ring on with a ruby on it. "I can't believe we have to act like where married." the both said.

They walked over to the next house. Riza knocked on the door. "Hello, it's nice to see you again,..." Clara stopped. Riza laughed. "Riza and Roy." she said. "Of course how silly of me to forget." Clara said. They walked down the hall. The house wasn't as big as Roy and Riza's but it was a nice size. There where two living rooms, instead of one. There where only a couple people there so far. "This is your other neighbors Danielle and Logan and there daughter Catherine." Clara said. Danielle was skinny she had on a black dress that looked good. She had blonde hair that came down to her mid back and had brown eyes. Logan was kinda fat, he had on a blue shirt and brown pants. Catherine was about 12 she had black hair that was wavy and had brown eyes. She was wearing a green dress.

"Nice to meet you." Danielle said with a smile shaking both of there hands. "You want a smoke?" Logan asked Roy. "Uh... you kinda scare me." Roy said. "Roy!" Riza yelled. Logan laughed. They started with some light talk nothing big. "Are any other people coming?" Riza asked. "No, the other people are so mean." Clara said. "Oh." Riza said. Roy's cell rang. Riza grabbed the phone. "Hello." she said. It was Kain. "Kain what's wrong?" Riza asked. Kain sounded like he was crying. Riza looked pissed. "Roy." Riza said. "What?" he asked. "Will you go pick Kain up from his apartment." Riza said more then asked. "Why?" Roy asked. "Jean got strippers Kain's hiding in the bathroom." Riza whispered in his ear.

"If you take more them 30 minutes your in big trouble." Riza said. Roy sighed. "I'll be right back." he said and left. "What's wrong?" Clara asked. "My brother-in-law is having trouble with his room mate." Riza said. Roy knocked on the door to the apartment. No one answered. You could hear laughing in the apartment. Roy kicked the door open. Jean was on the bed with at least 5 women. "Look who made it Roy." Jean said. He was drunk. "Jean I would stay with you and get some ass but I'm in deep shit if I'm not back in like 10 minutes." Roy said knocking on the bathroom door. "Kain it's Roy come on Riza told me to come and get you." Roy said.

The bathroom door opened and Kain hugged Roy. "I thought one of the stripers was going to get me." Kain cried. "Yeah what ever, hurry up." Roy said. Kain grabbed his bag from the bathroom and ran out side with Roy. Roy shut the door behind him. The ride home was quite. Roy pulled up to Clara's house. Roy didn't even knock on the door he ran into the house and got on his knees. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be late. Please don't tell—." something hit him. He wasn't late for work and begging for forgiveness. "Forget I said that." Roy said. "Look I brought Kain back, and he didn't cry once." Roy said

Everything was quite. Kain was crying to Riza that he was scared. Kain was so scared of women we except for Riza. Everything was quite tell Kain stopped crying and Roy sat down. The girls where talking we'll the boy just kind stayed quite. "So Riza are you and Roy hoping for children?" Clara asked. Riza didn't know what to say. She could say no but then they would ask why. "Yes, me and Riza want to have a baby girl." Roy said wrapping his are around her waist.

"Yes." Riza said with a smile. _'Doesn't that hand feel good there?'_ 'Don't get a boner Roy'_ damn it will you guys leave me alone_ _'I'm sorry you where the one that just said you wanted a little girl'_ 'oh did I just see you thinking about Riza moaning' _'under you just like all the other women'_ _that's not true it's not like other women I love her 'yes'_ 'we got him to admit it' _YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HELL._ Roy could hear the voices laughing at him. "Ug... will you shut up!" Roy yelled at him self. "..." everyone started at him. "I forgot something, at home, my cookies are burning." Roy said running out of the house. "..." everything was quite.

"I'll be right back. Got to make sure he doesn't hurt him self." Riza said walking out. Riza walked into the house. Roy was running around. "Damn it get out of my head." he said banging his head on the wall. "Roy." Riza said grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the wall. "What wrong." Riza said. "I keep hearing voices their mean. I can hear them laughing at me." Roy cried. "..." Riza was a little scared. "Okay I think you had way to much to drink." Riza said. Roy looked at her. "I must have drank to much." he said to him self. "Come on Roy I'll help you to bed." Riza said helping him up the stairs.

'_Go on you told us you'_ 'love her why not tell her'_ because she doesn't love me. She's to good for me anyway._ Riza helped Roy stripped down to his boxers. She found him some pajamas to change. Helping him get into his pajamas. She helped him into the bed. "Do you have a head ache?" Riza asked. "No." Roy said. "That's good." Riza said, she put her hand on his head to see if he had a fever. Roy grabbed her hand. "Roy?" Riza asked not knowing what was going on. Roy pulled him into her. Kissing her sweetly. He pulled away. _'Is now'_ 'or never' "Riza I love you." Roy said, there was no hesitation in what he said.

Riza was taken aback. "Roy." Riza was surprised. "Riza, I've loved you since we where kids. I was just so suborned to realize it." Roy said. "Roy. I don't know. I'm your subordinate we could get in trouble. You would be braking the rules." Riza said. "It wouldn't be the first time." Roy said with a smile. Riza hesitated, "I-I-I have to go get Kain." she said walking to the bedroom door. "I'll be right back." she said. _Why is he telling me this, I'm his subordinate he's way to good for me and he would never love me like I love him 'oh really you know'_ 'you've loved him since you where kids' _'and he loves you to, just tell him how you'_ 'feel' _if only it was that easy_ Riza thought to her self as she walked to Clara's house.

Riza walked in. "I'm sorry Roy isn't feeling well. Kain come on." Riza said. Kain and Riza left. "Riza is something wrong you don't look good." Kain said worried. "It— It's nothing Kain." Riza said opening the door to the house. "You know Riza sometimes it's good to tell people things." Kain said opening the glass door. _'Its only fear that makes you run'_ 'the feelings that your hiding from'. Riza put her purse down and walked up the stairs. Roy was outside standing on the balcony. "Roy?" Riza asked walking closer to him. "Riza do you remember when we were younger and I told you that I loved you?" Roy asked. Riza walked up to him. "Yes I remember." Riza said. "I hope you know I meant what I said." Roy said staring out into space.

"I had a feeling, but I didn't know my answer then." Riza said looking at him. "What do you mean?" Roy asked turning and looking at her. "I meant that I can answer that question now." she said. "Oh really and what do you say or are you going to fake fainting or run away?" Roy asked. Riza hugged him. "I'd have to say I love you with all my heart." Riza said. Roy smiled hugging her.

A/N Time

damn it all! that was a lot but I didn't think that I got enough stuff in this chapter. Oh well, I hope you like that long chapters. this gives me something to do well I'm grounded. XD. And I wrote this on Valentines day so you'll know how long ago I wrote this.

-Ember --


	3. Promises are ment to be broken

Dying To Please

Roy rolled over on one side of the bed, almost pushing Riza off. "Get off of me." Riza hissed. Roy made a snoring noise and rolled to the other side of the bed. "Dumb ass." Riza sighed, rolling over on one side, and looked out the balcony window. _We better find him soon_ Riza thought. "What are you thinking about?" Roy asked, kissing her neck. "Nothing." Riza said, with a yawn. Roy rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. Black Hayate growled and bite his foot. "Ah!" he yelled, falling to the ground.

Riza rolled over, and looked over the edge of the bed. Black Hayate was pulling Roy's pants off. "No!" Roy yelled. Riza laughed a little and smiled. Black Hayate let go when he saw his mommy. He jumped up on the bed and snuggled to Riza. "Damn dog." Roy mumbled, sitting up. He pulled his pants up. Roy pointed and glared at the small puppy. He yipped happily. "I'm taking a shower." Roy said, walking into the bathroom. Riza smiled, and laughed a little. She walked down the stairs to see Kain cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Riza asked, getting a glass of coffee. "Pancakes." he said with a smile. "I take it your scared of women now." Riza said, sitting down. "I hope Jean has a major hang over." Kain said. Riza smiled. _Poor kid_ she thought. The door bell rang. "I got it!" Roy yelled. Riza took another sip of her drink and looked at the paper. She spit it out, and growled at the paper. "What wrong?" Kain asked. "Look!" Riza yelled. _'The Problem Solvers Are Here To Help'_. He looked at her. "We're supposed to be secret. Damn it all." she said.

"Um... Riza we have a problem." Roy said, running into the living room. "What?" she asked. "The press is here." Roy said. "We have to make them think we aren't who they think we are." Riza said. "How the hell do we do that?" Roy asked. "Do you still have the ID's that Kain made?" Riza asked. "Yeah." Roy said. "Good then come on." Riza said, dragging Roy to the front door. She opened the door. "Is it true you're the great Flame Alchemist." a woman asked, putting a microphone is Roy's face. "Uh." He said, almost falling backwards.

"Are you the Gun Angle Alchemist?" A woman asked, putting a microphone in Riza's face. "I'm sorry miss, but my name's Sarah West. I don't know what you're talking about." Riza said, with a smile. "Oh." the woman said. Roy took a breath once all the microphone's where gone. "To bad." she said walking away with camera men with her. They walked into the house. "Didn't know you could be all peppy!" Roy said. Riza pushed him into the wall.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his head. Riza walked up the stairs to take a shower. "Bitch." Roy mumbled. "I herd that!" Riza yelled. Roy walked into the kitchen and started to eat some food. After awhile Riza came down the stairs. "Roy where is my bra?" she asked, she was just in a towel. Kain covered his eyes and looked away. "I don't know what you mean." Roy said, changing the station on the radio. "Don't you play stupid with me where is it!" Riza yelled. "I don't know!" Roy yelled. "Roy Mustang!" Riza yelled. "That's my name." Roy said.

Riza walked over to him and kicked him in the nuts. "Dear god!" Roy yelled, falling to the ground. he held on to him self, almost crying. "Tell me." Riza said. "Only if you give me a kiss." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes and bent down and kissed his cheek. "What kinda kiss was that?" Roy asked. "In a minute you are going to have no balls." Riza said, annoyed. "It's in the bathroom." Roy said. Riza smiled and walked away. Roy stood up and breathed heavily.

"Damn could she have hit me any harder." Roy said. Kain came out of his hiding place. Kain went back to doing dishes. "She could have shot you." Kain said. Roy rolled his eyes and sat down, on the couch. He turned the TV on and started to watch cartoons. "Are you watching cartoons?" Riza asked. "You need your morning cartoons." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes. "Hurry up, we're going out." Riza said. "Where are we going?" Roy asked with a yawn. "To town." Riza said, picking Roy up by his ear. "Ow. I'm coming." he said.

Roy sighed, sitting down in the passenger seat. Riza started the car. "So really where are we going?" Roy asked. "To a home." Riza said, driving out of the drive way. Roy sighed, and rolled down his window. Riza took in a deep breath. "If you want I'll go in alone." Roy said, looking at her with worry in his eyes. Riza shook her head no. "I'll be fine." Riza said. Riza parked the car. Riza put her hair down, and messed with her shirt. Riza got out of the car, and Roy followed. "What are we doing here?" Roy asked, following Riza inside.

"I need to speak to Father Mark." Riza said, walking up to an old woman. "My god, Riza?" the woman asked. "Yeah." Riza said, plainly. "Well come on." she said. Riza looked around at all the small children running around. Roy walked behind Riza, hands in pockets bored. Riza knocked on a door, she opened it and walked in. Roy followed her inside. "Well come in and sit." said an old ma, who was sitting behind a desk. Riza sat down at the only chair in the room. Well, Roy stood at Riza's side.

"What brings you back here, Riza?" The man asked. "You know." Riza said. The man stood up and walked around the desk. "What do you plan to do?" he asked. "He's killed to many. I have to stop this. I'm the only one that can stop him." Riza said. The old man looked up at Roy. "Who is he?" the man asked. "My husband." Riza said. The old man sighed, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He handed it to her. "That's the address." he said. "Thank you." Riza said, walking to the door. "Riza, just don't get hurt." the man said. Riza walked out of the room with Roy, closing the door behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Roy asked. "We're going to my old house, before everything." Riza said. Roy looked at her worried. As they walked out of the house, Roy held her hand. They got in the car and drove down the road. The phone rang. Roy quickly picked it up. After a couple minutes he hung up. "There has been another killing." Roy said. "That means that he's going back to his hide out." Riza said. She made a couple turns, and they pulled into an old abandoned neighborhood. Roy looked up at the sky, it looked like it would rain at any minute.

Riza came to a stop, and parked the car. She looked at Roy. "Riza, we don't have to do this." Roy said. "Roy." Riza said, her eyes softening. Roy pulled her close to him. "Riza you promised." Roy said. "Roy, some promises can be broken." Riza said. Riza looked up at him. Roy leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." he said, pulling away. Riza smiled. They got out of the car, and walked to a house. Riza and Roy took a deep breath, and walked to the front door.

A/N Time.

Sorry It took so long to update. I've had so much stuff I had to do. Well I can tell you there will probubly only be 2 or 3 chapters left. And sorry the chapter was kinda short. Well, later.

-Ember


	4. Last Chapter

Dying To Please

the walls where plain with cob webs hanging from the ceiling. Riza pulled her gun out her pocket, clicking the safety off she quicky turned into the kitchen she took a sigh of relief as she noticed there was no one there. Roy stood behind her, pulling his gloves on. "There's nothing here." he mumbled. There where foot steeps up above them. They quickly looked up and some dirt fell from the ceiling. "Okay maybe there is."

They walked around the whole first floor before they made there way to the stairs. "Riza." Roy said, putting his hand un her shoulder. "Let me go before you." he said. She nodded and stepped behind him. They quietly made there way up the stairs. Roy stopped and looked around the attic. There was a man sitting at a desk with paper scattered around the room. Riza gulped. _Dad..._

Roy stepped up and walked into the room. "Hand where I can see them." he said. The man quickly looked around and started at Roy. He quickly drew a gun and shot at him. Roy ducked behind a tipped over desk. "Good thing I dodge guns at work." he said. Riza stayed down, not willing to give the man an opening. He got up and slowly walked to the desk where Roy was hiding. _Fuck me..._Roy gulped and dogged another built. He turned and pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"I'd rather not hurt you." Roy said. Riza ran out of her hiding spot and pointed her gun at the mans head. He looked over at Riza. His eyes widened in surprise. "My god, Elizabeth?" he asked. Riza's face didn't change. "Hands up!" she yelled. There was a loud noise and voices. The man didn't move. Kain, Breda and Falman ran up stairs. Riza looked at Roy, he nodded. In one swift move then man was out cold on the floor. "Hurry up, let's get him to Central HQ." Roy said. They all nodded, picking him up.

The man quickly moved with out aiming he shot off his gun. Roy's eyes widened as the built when in his stomach. Riza's eyes widened in fear. She looked at the man who was her father. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the ribs. A few cracking noises where heard as the man flew and hit the wall. "Just die." she said, pulling her gun out. She aimed and fired. "Hurry up! Call the police and get him to jail!" Riza yelled. They nodded grabbing the dead man.

Riza waited tell the guys where gone. "Roy?" she asked, running over to him. "Roy come on get up." she said. Roy couched a little. "I don't think I can." he said. "Roy get up." she said, he shut his eyes and took a breath. "God damn it! Roy Mustang get your ass up!" she yelled.

2 months later

Riza took a deep breath as she walked home. She opened the front door. "I'm home!" she yelled. "Ah!" there was a loud noise. "Damn dog!" a loud voice yelled. "Looks like your feeling much better." Riza smiled, walking into the living room, to see Roy laying on the floor trying to get Black Hayate away. "I hate dogs!" he yelled. Riza laughed a little and sat down on the couch. "And all you can do is sit there and laugh!"

"It's funny, that you can take on the Fuhrer and win, but you can't take on a little puppy." Riza laughed. "Shut up! You know what I'm really going to pass the mini-skirt rule!" he yelled. "Oh really?" she asked. "Yes really." he mumbled, trying to sit up. "You think I'm going to let you get away with that, and I'm sure the other girls at work will kick your but with me." Riza smiled. "I order you, as the Fuhrer to go up stairs and take of your clothes and wait for me!" Roy yelled.

"Yes, sir." Riza laughed, as she made her way up stairs. "I didn't think being Fuhrer would be this grate." Roy mumbled. There was a clicking noise that echoed through out the house. Roy gulped. "How about we play target practice first, you're the target though." Riza smiled, firing off a warning shot. Roy took off running out of the house.

**The End!**


End file.
